Trials and Tribulations
by Goldenheart11
Summary: She didn't understand why he would visit her once every year in this hell hole. After all, he had helped get her here. Mentions of AmyxIan


Trials and Tribulations

Summary: She didn't understand why he would visit her once every year in this hell hole. After all, he had helped get her here.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the 39 Clues. Honestly, did you have to ask?

"Isabel Kabra, you have a visitor" boomed a voice as they led her handcuffed to a window.

Her son, though she wouldn't call the little traitor that anymore, sat on the other side of the glass. She sat down and narrowed her eyes. She had been in prison for eight years and Ian visited her once every year.

"Hello mum, nice to see you again." Ian stated calmly

"Oh, and I'm overjoyed to the son that testified against me." She spat sarcastically

"I thought I would keep you up to date in your children's lives. Natalie's clothing line is selling very well. She told me it's been featured in "Elle" magazine. It's doing particularly well in Europe." said Ian, pleased with his little sister's success

"Fantastic, it brightens my day to know that traitorous weasel is selling cheap clothing to Euro trash." Spat Isabel

"I on the other hand have gotten married. I finally gained the courage to propose to Amy. She accepted and we married. I thought we could have a large wedding but Amy seems to appreciate the lesser things in life. We compromised and an average sized wedding. Not that anything about the Cahill family is average." Chuckled Ian

"Great, you married the stuttering moron. Fantastic, let tarnish the Kabra name even further." Isabel responded cruelly

Ian's eyes flickered with anger much to Isabel's pleasure and he spoke in a cold voice.

"I highly doubt _Amy _will tarnish the Kabra name. Haven't you already succeeded in doing that?" retorted Ian

"Kabra's are beautiful, intelligent, and confident. Your little redheaded wife is none of the above." Said Isabel cheerfully

"How would you know, the last time you saw Amy you were pointing a gun in her face." Said Ian dryly

"I just love our little visits." Said Isabel oozing sarcasm

"You should consider yourself lucky that I see you. No one else does." Responded Ian

"Then why don't you explain why you do visit me Ian. It certainly isn't because I'm your beloved mum." Said Isabel in a deadly serious voice

"Well, I suppose that I think you should know what is happening in your children's lives." Said Ian simply

"I don't care. I don't want to hear it. You should stop visiting. You could be using that time with your gold-digger wife." Said Isabel in a bored tone

"Amy isn't a gold-digger. Not to mention she has plenty of money herself and no idea how to be rich." Sighed Ian and then his eyes widened with realization "You're trying to distract me."

"From what exactly?" said Isabel examining her nails

"I think you do care about mine and Natalie's lives. You secretly are happy when I come to visit you." Said Ian confidently

"I raised you for fourteen years and you know that little about me? Disappointing Ian, quite disappointing." Stated Isabel

"Or maybe I know you a bit better than you would like." Said Ian

"I. Don't Care! Get that through your head you nitwit!" spat Isabel in frustration

"You're getting awfully defensive for someone who doesn't care." Noted Ian

"Maybe you wish your mummy was a loving, cookie baking mother but I'm not." Snapped Isabel

Ian paused in said slowly "Maybe I do wish you cared. I can admit to that. However, I'm here because even if you don't care about your children now I hope you will someday. I don't want you to be in this jail for the rest of your life never knowing what became of your children."

"Maybe that's how I want it. You and Natalie were weak, pathetic children! It was a waste of my time raising you to be clue hunters if you would hide when things got difficult!" snarled Isabel

"You never should have been a mother." Said Ian in a sad voice

"I wish I had never given birth to you and Natalie!" spat Isabel

"There is one thing in life I would like to thank you for." Said Ian suddenly

Isabel was caught off guard but quickly composed herself and raised an eyebrow.

"You showed me exactly what not to do with my life. No matter how arrogant being a Kabra made me I saw through you just how power can corrupt a person. You proved you could care less about your family so I cherished it with every fiber of my being. Natalie and I have an amazingly close relationship. You married so you could rise as a Lucian. I married Amy, someone I love dearly. You showed no respect for anyone but yourself. I am a Madrigal, protecting as many people as possible from what you ruined so many people's lives for, including your own." Ian continued confidently "For that I thank you."

"You're so very welcome." Said Isabel in a sweetly mocking way

"I don't care if you treat me like I'm nothing. No matter how badly you treat me I'll be the one that leaves here a free person and you'll still be locked up." Sighed Ian

Ian left after that comment and Isabel Kabra was led back to her cell in handcuffs. Her sons words had left her unaffected, with the exception of one thing.

He really did know her more than she preferred.

This is my second 39 Clue fanfic. I love writing for Isabel. Please review!

Lots of love,

Goldie


End file.
